fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Broken
Dear Diary, Today at school I got another c-. My teacher asked to talk to my father about helping me with my homework more. But I know he won’t go. He’ll probably be too busy beating me. ~Lu “GET IN HERE!” Yelled Luke’s estranged father. “Give it to me”. “What?” “The picture”. “But Dad-“ “GIVE IT TO ME”. Luke handed the picture over, crying softly. Then his Dad looked at the picture and ripped me off of it. It used to be the last remaining picture of me and my Mom together. Now it was gone. “Why Dad, why?” “Why?” “I’ll tell you why”. “It’s because you took my wife away”. “This your fault and I will punish you for it as long as I live”. He said before punching me in the stomach. I ran to my room, AKA the backyard shack. I had a pillow, a small piece of old bread, and a journal and pen. I rarely wrote in my journal, hoping my teacher would find it someday and find out about my father. If I even spoke to another human being, he would make me skip dinner and beat me instead. He had never been the same since I asked him about Mother. But that was eight years ago. Day after day passed until my life was changed completely. It was a normal day at P.E., until something incredible happened. “Okay Luke, your turn”. “Betcha can’t beat my killer score”. Said Ted, Luke’s nemesis. “Stop it Theodore”. “On your mark…Get set…Go!” I ran as fast as I could, but I seemed to be going faster than usual. When I finally finished, the teacher looked amazed and scared at the same time. I ignored his look and asked: “How fast was I?” “Fi-Five seconds”. Everyone stood with their mouths open in amazement. Before I knew it, I was being rushed to the hospital. I fell asleep, hoping to never again wake up. (Doctor POV) I was working on my new patient, whom was thought to have a new medical condition. Until I realized it wasn’t a medical condition. “Give me the TFS”. “The TFS?” “Yes”. “But Ma’am, they haven’t been tested-“ “Give it to me!” He handed it over. I drew some blood, and the test results were positive. After finishing, I went out to tell his guardians. “Sir, Miss, this might sound crazy but-“ “He is a supernatural”. “But they don’t exist-“ “A WHAT?” Asked the PE teacher. “He has powers.” (Luke POV) I woke up, staring around at the strange room. “Anyone?” My voice softly echoed throughout the quiet, dark room. Then a stranger came in and told me something I never could have imagined. *That night…* “Dad”… “What is it you little keft?” “I-I-“ “SPEAK UP BEFORE I SLAP YOUR STUIPID FACE!” He yelled. “I have powers” … “Ha!” “Silly infant”. “Probably just another foolish trick of yours”. “Trying to escape” … “But I do!” “Then show me”. I tried to demonstrate, but it was like they weakened. “They’re not working” … “SEE?” “YOUR “POWERS” ARE NOTHING BUT YOUR STUPID IMAGINATION”. “I’m done putting up with you”. “You have one more day to live”. “Then you say Bye-Bye”. *The next day at school* “Adam?” “Yeah”. “I’m running away”. “Really!?” Yes, I’ve packed all my belongings, and now I’m ready”. “Can I come too?” “Of course you can!” “We’ll do it after school”. “It’s settled then”. TBC